


fake it 'til you make it

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, No idea what to tag though, Pleasw read though, im back bitches, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Pete grits his teeth. "I give zero fucks about who took the picture, dumbass. I'd prefer to know why you two were making out in the back of a bar last night."





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO WROTE SOME RANDOM ASS GAY SHIT AFTER DOING NOTHING FOR MONTHS? (Actually, four months exactly. Creepy.)
> 
> THIS GUY
> 
> This is dedicated to Kell, for accepting when I didn't want to write and encouraging me when I did. It's also dedicated to my friend Anna, who I was amazed to find was a huge fan of my writing and whose enthusiasm is probably what gave me enough motivation to write this.
> 
> enjoy :)

"I hope you can explain this shit." Pete says, slamming a random tabloid onto the table. 

It takes Patrick a moment to see what he's supposed to be explaining, and when he sees, he starts to feel a little sick. 

"Well?" Pete asks expectantly, looking between them. 

Joe speaks first. "Can I just say that we are not responsible for whoever took that picture?" 

Pete grits his teeth. "I give zero fucks about who took the picture, dumbass. I'd prefer to know why you two were making out in the back of a bar last night."

"We weren't making out." Patrick mutters, already knowing Pete isn't going to be satisfied by that answer. 

"Yeah man, it was just a kiss." Joe adds. 

Pete, predictably, is not happy with this. "I swear to god, this is getting nowhere. Everyone who's seen this and their dogs are convinced you two are dating now. This is what we in this massively homophobic world like to call 'bad publicity'. You'd better have a damn good reason for this." 

"For starters, we are dating." Joe mutters almost unintelligibly, but not quiet enough for Pete. 

"What? Since when?" Pete asks, looking genuinely surprised. 

"Since last night." Patrick replies quietly, hoping he doesn't let on how completely embarrassed he is. He does. 

Pete is just astounded now. "The hell happened last night?"

Joe and Patrick share a look, and Joe begins. "Well, it all started with a margarita..."

_"Please don't order that." Patrick mumbles, looking intently at the table. It's old and stained and slightly sticky and is going to drive him crazy._

_"What, why?" Joe asks, confused._

_"Because Ellie always ordered them." Patrick says mournfully._

_"Ellie, you girlfriend? Why-" Joe pauses, and then his face softens. "Oh man, did she break up with you?"_

_Patrick shakes his head, feeling extremely awkward. "I broke up with her."_

_"Whoa man, what happened?" Joe seems amazed by this discovery, which makes Patrick feel ridiculously scrutinized. "I thought you really liked her."_

_"I did. But I didn't want to date her." Patrick replies quietly, looking at anything but Joe's eyes._

_"Why not?" Joe asks, cocking his head to the side like a confused dog._

_Patrick isn't sure what makes him tell the truth. It might be the environment of the bar, or how much he trusts Joe, both, or something else entirely, but he finds himself saying, "I'm gay."_

_"Oh." Joe says, and Patrick is suddenly aware of how awkward this has become. He fucked up._

_"Shit man, sorry, I...please forget I said that." Patrick mumbles, going red._

_"No, I..." Joe frowns. "I just...then why were you even dating her?"_

_"Fake it 'til you make it, I guess." Patrick mutters, and laughs humorlessly._

_Joe's frown deepens. "Why would you need to do that?"_

_"'Cause I didn't want anyone to find out." Patrick answers sincerely, and nervously adds, "fooled you, didn't I?"_

_Joe blinks, not saying anything, then slowly says, "Yeah, you did. But I guess it goes both ways, huh?"_

_"W-what?" Patrick sputters out, going redder than should be humanly possible._

_He doesn't have time to say anything else, because Joe leans across the table and kisses him._

_Patrick pulls back more out of surprise than anything. It's definitely not like he doesn't want that. Not at all._

_"Shit." Joe says nervously. "Should not have done that."_

_"No, no, sorry, you totally should." Patrick rushes out, and them quickly returns the favor._

_"Oh my god." Joe mutters, and he somehow seems to be blushing harder than Patrick._

_Suddenly confident, Patrick blurts out, "You know, I'm recently single."_

_Joe laughs at that, and says, "I bet I could fix that."_

_They kiss again, completely failing to notice the camera going off nearby._

"You have got to be kidding me." Pete says, gaping. "So much cheesy romantic shit happened and I wasn't there to see it?"

Patrick, who is currently blushing, mutters, "Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I took this way out of hand." Pete shakes his head. "Man, I can totally see it now. You guys could be, like, the first gay power couple."

"Or you could stop being a rabid fangirl." Joe suggests, eliciting a laugh from Patrick and a glare from Pete. 

"All I'm saying is hey, sorry I was a nearly-homophobic ass earlier." Pete says, and adds, "and I totally support your relationship."

"Thanks." Patrick says so quietly that its barely even audible.

"And also, if you wanted to kiss again right now, I am all for that." Pete continues, and Patrick manages to laugh when Joe immediately flips him off.

"Fuck off, Wentz." Patrick says, grinning. 

No one is complaining when he kisses Joe anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment to let me know you care that I am back thank


End file.
